


Just Me and My Cousin

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Barebacking, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Lemon, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Uzumakicest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: "I was wondering, since we never had our alone time because of Menma, maybe I can join you in the shower?" I asked my cousin Karin. She looked at me suspiciously but otherwise she told me to come in with her to the bathroom.4th Installment of the 'Cousins with...' series taking place immediately after My Other Cousin with Needs. Straight. NaruKarin. Naruto POV. PWP. Incest. Rated M.





	

Just Me and My Cousin

"I'm gonna take a bath." my twin brother Menma said and with that he was out of the room.

"Naruto, don't fucking forget to lock the door next time." I told to myself out loud. How could I forget that of all things? I did lock the front door but I somehow forgot to lock the one to my room. I really just didn't expect him to come home so it wasn't like I got too careless.

I gave out a big sigh. I didn't really like what had happened. Who'd want to be caught in the middle of having sex, especially by a family member? And moreso get blackmailed by him? No one of course.

But despite everything that's happened at least I'd probably be able to ask Karin for anal next time. Hehehe. And that reminded me that I should wake her up too. Who knows if mom and dad will suddenly be home without notice, just like my brother.

I looked at her passed out form. She was laying on her stomach and I could see her ass as it stuck up in the air. Her hole was undoubtedly stretched due to the anal sex while her pussy was still wet with juices.

Stupid Menma for interrupting my time with her. I was supposed to have fun with her, just me. Not anybody else. I climbed up on the bed and without warning I grabbed her thighs and spread them, giving me a good view of her pussy lips. I let one hand run up the inside of her right thigh until I reached her pussy and then I let two fingers slowly sink inside. I heard Karin moan and even though I knew it was wrong to take advantage of a sleeping person, I couldn't help but try to satisft my curiosity in how far I could go before she woke up.

Slowly I created a thrusting motion with my two fingers and it was then that her body squirmed. Her juices were coating my fingers generously and it made me wonder what it would feel like if my dick was there in their place, not covered with a condom and able to feel all that wetness, slickness, warmth and tightness.

My heart began to beat faster at the thought and I quickly removed my fingers. I positioned myself behind her and lined my dick in her pussy but before I was able to push in, she turned around and I retreated with panic.

"Naruto, don't do that while I'm asleep. Did I pass out?" she asked, still looking a bit groggy.

"Uh, sort of." I told her.

"Where's Menma?"

"Gone back to his room, taking a shower."

"Oh. Well I suppose I should take one too. I didn't expect him to be here. I probably should go home and I need to be all cleaned up first. May I use a shower?" Karin asked.

"Of course. You may use mine if you want. It's in that door." I pointed to the left side of my room. I happened to have my own bathroom, just like Menma.

"You have your own bathroom?" Karin asked me with a surprised look. "I thought that door was just a closet or something."

"It isn't. So if you want, take one now."

"Okay." Karin rolled to the side of the bed and got out, heading straight for the bathroom. Before she was able to open the door however, an idea occured to me.

"Karin, wait." I called out to her.

"Huh?" she turned towards me.

"I was wondering, since we never had our alone time because of Menma, maybe I can join you in the shower." I suggested a bit nervously. Karin squinted her eyes at me, as if studying me, trying to find out if I had any suspicious intentions. She didn't ask any questions though and told me to come in with her.

I excitedly followed her because it had been one of my fantasies to have shower sex. I'm sure she already knew that it was what I wanted when I asked to join her. As soon as we got inside the bathroom, I made sure to lock the door as Menma reminded me. Now it would only be me and Karin. No more of my troublesome twin brother to ruin my time with her.

"Wow, you got quite a big bathroom. Never thought each of you two have your own." Karin said as she looked around. And as she did, I gazed at the back view of her naked body. She was perfect. All the right curves in all the right places. Her bubbly ass cheeks was just so tempting and makes me want to give them a pinch or even a slap. I knew Karin wouldn't mind 'cause she's let me do that to her before.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I walked towards her, encircling my hands on her waist, making her jump a bit in surprise. Then I latched my lips on her neck while my hands worked their way up her toned abs until her breasts. My touch was so soft that the sensations I gave her made her ab muscles twitch and caused her to moan softly.

"Naruto."

I chuckled softly. I was getting more and more familiar to what makes her feel good everytime we meet up like this.

"Let's get in the shower stall. After all, you wouldn't want to go home all sweaty and smelling of sex." I whispered to her.

"Yeah. But I do wonder why you would want to take a shower with me so much. It's not like I'm your girlfriend. Showering together is more of a romantic thing." she said to me as she turned around. She did have a point. I was a bit loss on how to reply to that.

"We've taken baths together before." I said after a few seconds of thinking, dodging her question.

"Yeah, back when we were kids and definitely not to have sex."

"Well we've already fucked each other a lot of times. So what's the difference if we do it in the shower or in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, what is the difference? What makes you wanna do it with me here?"

"Maybe I just wanna see you all wet with the warm water and your red hair all smooth. You'll look goddamn sexier." I said to her, unable to hide my desire for her.

"Naruto do you li..."

"Shh." And I silenced her with a kiss. She responded back and I pushed my tongue out to swipe at her lips, making her open them for me so I could explore more of her. Using my strength, I hugged her tightly and lifted her up until we were in the shower. After putting her down, she looked at me a bit pissed.

"Don't freaking do that again. You could have slipped and drop me." Karin reprimanded. I just laughed, apologized and promised I won't do it again. After hearing that, she didn't say anymore and I assumed she'd forgotten about the question she was about to ask me. I knew what she was about to say and that's why I stopped her with the kiss. I couldn't answer her yet. I didn't want her to know because really, I shouldn't be feeling this way about her.

This agreement was all supposed to be just for going through our own sexual needs. But every moment I spent with her, I couldn't help but enjoy it more than I should. Couldn't help that I was getting attracted to her, my cousin. At least that's what it seems to feel. I couldn't be so sure though.

"I'm gonna open up the shower." I said and as I turned the knob, out fell down the water from the shower head directly above us and while the first few seconds of it was a bit cold, the temperature slowly went up until it felt just right. Steam filled up the shower stall and I let myself relish the enveloping heat.

I glanced at Karin and motioned for her to join me which she did. She softly moaned as the water hit her and she shut her eyes. I watched as the water wetted her whole body, especially her hair. Usually the right side of her front hair was all ragged but with the water it flowed down smoothly. Her red hair was beautiful. It's the Uzumaki genes that gave her that shade, just like my mother's. Sometimes I wished I had that hair too but I also love my own blond hair.

While she was basking under the shower, I took the bottle of liquid soap I had. I usually use a soap bar but it probably was best if I use something softer for her. I didn't warn her of what I was about to do but instead I just squeezed the bottle by her collar and on her shoulders.

Her eyes opened upon feeling the soap and I didn't let her speak because immediately I let my hand rest on her shoulders. I spread the soap over her upper body, first on her arms and then on her torso. I made sure to smoothly run my palms across her voluptuous breasts, grinning as I lightly squuezed on them. She gave a cute yelp at that and gave me a look that said she wanted more.

Once I had her chest and stomach filled with suds, I moved on to her left arm, beginning from the shoulders and down to her hands. Her skin was smooth and had no scars. I meticulously washed every finger before I moved to the other arm.

As I did this I would glance up to look at her face and see how she was looking fixated on me. The expression on her face was a mixture of surprise, pleasure and curiousness. I knew she's probably wanting to ask me why I'm doing all this. Why I'm touching her in a way I shoudn't. In a way a lover would.

"Hey don't just stare. My body needs some washing too." I told, breaking the silence between us. I gave her the bottle and she took it, not saying a word back. Even though she's a girl, she was only two inches shorter than me. Her father was quite the tall man, even taller than my dad. She got the height genes from him.

I heard the bottle cap open and I watched as she poured the soap on my chest and on my arms. After that she set the bottle down and did to me as I've done for her. Her hands felt amazing. I stood there and closed my eyes, wanting only to feel her soft hands as they glided across my skin, feel her fingers as they gave light squeezes on my tense muscles. It was like getting a massage. Honestly I thought she would have already found what we're doing off limits to our agreement but she wasn't voicing any of that out. Even just this once, I wanted to feel something from her that's more than sex. Something I could only get from a real lover.

She started first with my arms so once she was done with those, I was free to use them and I reached for the bottle of shampoo. But once I've held it in my hands, I remembered this was men's shampoo. It probably wouldn't go with her hair.

"I don't have any girl's shampoo." I told her. She looked up to me, said she didn't mind and that she could just take care of her hair once she gets back home. And so she continued washing my chest and abs while I shampooed my own hair. I only let the suds stay for a few seconds before I rinsed it under the shower, letting the suds flow all over my body.

The two of us were clean from the waist up and that only meant one thing. It was time for me to wash her legs. I turned the shower off and asked for her to sit down on the side of the shower stall where there was something she could sit on but this time she didn't comply without question.

"Naruto, I really don't think we should be doing this." she said with worry. "I'm your cousin, your sex buddy. Not your girl-"

I placed a finger in front of her lips to stop her. I know exactly what she was thinking. I was thinking about it too but I didn't care anymore. I wanted more from her. Even just this once.

"I know Karin. But just this time, let me do this for you." I pleaded as I looked directly on her ruby eyes. "And do it for me too."

I waited for her response and all I received was a nod. That was enough and I soon looked back down to gaze at her womanhood. I pushed her thighs apart to get a clearer view and access to it. I've already eaten her up a while ago but because she really likes it, and I have to admit I like it too, I was going to give her one more service. I poured soap on her thighs and legs and spread them, letting my hands form suds over her skin while slowly I leaned in and gave a long lick on her slit. I instantly felt her tense up at the initial contact, still sensitive even after being fucked there twice already. I worked my magic on her using my tongue, circling on her pleasure nub eagerly as I carressed the inside of her thighs tenderly. She had to grip on the railing near the wall for support or else she would have slipped down moments ago.

I turned on the shower again and let my right hand get washed up and once it was rid of the suds, I let two fingers slide inside her and started to finger her as I continued my ministrations with my tongue.

Karin was moaning incoherent words, some of them curses as I showed no mercy on her pussy. I licked, sucked, nipped on her nub, lips, slit and even tongue-fucked her, tasting her juices as it flowed down her thighs. It was a wonder how she was still getting this wet after the things we've already done in the bedroom.

It only meant one thing and I was confident that she wanted me to slide my dick down there and fuck her hard and good. Something even better than the double penetration earlier. Being reminded of my dick, I felt it twitch in anticipation and need. I didn't want to prolong this any further so I pulled back both my mouth and fingers and the slight disappointment of not finishing showed on Karin's face. She didn't need to worry though because I'm gonna be giving her something better and I know that she knows that.

"I need to get inside you now." I said, taking her hand and pulling her up to stand.

"I know, but we forgot to bring a condom." she reminded.

"Ah, right. But it's not like we need it. I'm clean and you're clean. I'll just pull out before I come." I said to her, hoping she would take it as good enough reason to go unprotected. I was hoping because I actually made sure not to bring a condom because I wanted to go inside her without one. I wanted to feel her, skin to skin, the wetness, the warmth and the tightness without a fucking piece of rubber to dull the sensations.

"But what if you forget or if you can't?"

"Karin, I promise I'll pull out." I said to her with confidence. "And besides, I've already come twice so it's not like I'm gonna be jizzing loads."

"Ah, fine. Just hurry up." Karin finally agreed with impatience. She really wanted it just as badly as me. "Don't you dare fucking forget to pull out."

"I won't." I assured her before giving her a small peck on the lips. "Face the wall and grab on the railing."

She obeyed and soon she was sticking out her ass and pussy for my view. I grabbed my hard dick and guided it inside her pussy and pushed until I was all the way in. Both of us gave off a groan as the new sensations hit us.

It was different. So different. The warmth she gave, the ridges of her walls clenching on me and the wetness I could never feel when wearing a condom, they all felt so different. So differently better.

I didn't give a warning when I began moving my hips, unable to hold off anymore. I grabbedｆirmly on her waist for support and soon both of us were moaning, the sounds echoing against the closed walls of the bathroom.

Karin was arching her back and I decided to increase the pace and also go harder. Her louder moans were all the indication I needed to know I was doing good. Doing my best to keep the rhythm, I carefully slid my hands up her toned abs and grabbed both of her jiggling breasts. It was a hard thing to accomplish but I managed, playing with the soft orbs, taking her nipples in between my thumb and forefinger and rolling them in between. This caused her to let out higher pitched moans, including my name and "more", "ah", "fuck", and even gibberish words.

I didn't want to stop just there. I soon followed the stimulation of her breast with kisses on her neck, nape, back, anything I could reach. I found myself latching on her shoulder blade and there I sucked hard, leaving a hickey after retreating. I saw her slip one of her hands down her pussy as she began to rub on her clit. I quickly placed my hand there and removed hers, wanting only myself to be the one pleasuring her.

My mouth leaving kisses all around her back, my dick sliding in and out, hard and fast against her warm tight walls, my left hand playing with her breasts, and my right hand rubbing vigorously on her clit, all these combined to send her over to her limit. With a very loud scream, I felt her body convulse and her walls clamp even tighter around me. Warm juices flowed down and that extra grip almost caused me to reach my climax too inside her but in just the knick of time I remembered to pull out, using my will power and strength. I shot ｍy load as soon as I was out, hitting the outside of her pussy first and I quickly grabbed my dick to pump it and ride one of the best orgasms I've ever had, emptying my few remaining load on her ass cheeks.

When my high came down, I leaned on the wall, grabbing the railing like Karin. Both of us were panting hard, myself harder from the exhaustion. We turned to look at each other and I could see the satisfied look on her face.

"Hah... I seriously thought... you'll forget... hah... to pull out." Karin said in between breaths.

"I thought so... too. Lucky I... remembered." I said back. Well that was really lucky. If I hadn't managed to pull out a second earlier, I would have shot the first wave inside her or worse, get lost in the pleasure and ride out my orgasm while continuing to pound on her. "But still, bareback feels a hundred times better. I never imagined it would feel as good as this. We really should fucking do this again."

I looked at her and waited for a reply. I knew there was a huge chance she wouldn't agree. Afterall, with the possibility of getting her pregnant, going unprotected is such a huge risk. We've had classmates who had to stop school because of accidental pregnancies. That was something I do not want happening. I'm only eighteen and not ready yet to be a father. And more than that, Karin's my cousin. We'd be damned if our families and friends find out about what we've been doing.

"Naruto, I don't think we should." Karin finally replied. I expected she would say so. "We can't risk getting me pregnant, you know that."

"Yeah." I nodded. I just have to accept that. It felt good but it's not like I can't live without it. I pushed back against the wall and stood up, finally recovering my strength. I took Karin's hands and led her under the shower so we could finish washing off.

When the two of us were done, I came out of the shower stall first and got Karin an unused towel while I dried myself with my own. I left her in the bathroom because it took longer for her to dry off, especially with her longer hair. When I was back in ｍy bedroom, I saw our scattered clothes, picked up Karin's and placed them on the bed. I also picked mine up and threw them on the hamper. I got myself a clean pair of boxers, an orange basketball shorts and a white tee with a red flame print on it. A few seconds later, Karin came out the bathroom wrapped up in the towel.

"Your clothes are there." I informed her, pointing at the pile on top of my bed. "I'll go downstairs while you dress up."

"Okay." she agreed. I was about to walk out of the door before a thought came in my head. There was something I had to ask her.

"Karin, this thing between us. We're still going to be 'friends with benefits' right? Even after what happened today." I asked even though I dreaded the answer. I immediately regretted saying it because what if that question was the thing that would change her mind? Then I should have just kept quiet. I didn't want to stop this thing between us yet.

"Yeah. I suppose." she replied. Then slowly she walked towards me until the two of us were looking at each other face-to-face. "But on two conditions."

"Two... conditions?" I repeated, raising both eyebrows to her.

"First, we need to make sure no one else finds out about this." she said with seriousness. I already learned for a fact that it wasn't going to be easy, especially after Menma just found out about it not an hour ago.

"Okay. I think we can do that." I said but then she leaned closer to me and looked me straight in the eye, intensely as if to send a message of not repeating the same mistake again. When she retreated I gave a sigh of relief. She could be scary in certain situations.

"So, what's the other condition?"

"Hn." she smirked at me just before she told me something I would have never thought she would say. "Just, don't fall in love with me."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's something new. A first person POV lemon scene and solely NaruKarin (because a lot didn't like it when I included Menma in the picture). I've only written three of this first person POV lemons before, and all those scenes were from my multi-chapter story Go Out With Me. Shower sex, I've written two of them before, especially my NaruHina one-shot Shower Fun.
> 
> I've placed the shower sex cue on the last part of Cousins with Needs and now I've fulfilled that cue. This one is for PrincePornView who indirectly helped me in writing this story.
> 
> For the readers, I know how much you want me to include other redhead girls (like Tayuya, Honoka Uzumaki or Sara from The Lost Tower movie) to join Naruto and Karin but I don't find writing about more than one girl too appealing. I'm not a straight guy. For threesomes, I'd prefer two guys and a girl. For My Other Cousin with Needs, since most of you prefer straight pairings, I made sure there was no gay interaction between Naruto and Menma. It's the least I could do.
> 
> And for No Vigilance, in case you're reading this, sorry Karin wasn't knocked up again. I just can't let that happen because that's gonna be a lot of trouble, even if just to make the ending of the one-shot comedic.
> 
> Next upload's gonna be KibaNaru.
> 
> Leave a review guys. Suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
